Mon Avocat ? Le Diable
by IdeaLise
Summary: Il n'y était pour rien si cette fille s'était fait tuer, lui il passait juste par là. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait pris le meilleur mais qu'il ne le défendrait qu'à une condition, que lui seul pouvait accorder. Voilà comment lui, Drago Malfoy s'était retrouvé client de Harry Potter : le Diable.


**Disclamers :** **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, m'en fiche, je les utilise quand même !  
**

 **Me revoilà ! Avec un OS sur Harry Potter, encore un PWP -oui je sais j'écris que ça- Il m'a prit longtemps à écrire (et surtout à corriger...) et il trainait dans mes fichiers qu'il fallait que je corrige car ça m'avait prit tellement de temps à écrire que je m'étais auto saoulée...  
**

 **Sinon, j'ai envie de dire... Bah que c'est un PWP, donc scène de sexe dans le texte. C'est toujours du Drarry. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes mais normalement j'ai vérifié, donc y en aura pas qui font trop mal aux yeux, espérons... Sinon, dîtes les moi !  
**

 **Et j'espère, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé :** (parce que le site ne veut pas me le mettre en entier, obligé donc de le mettre ici)

 **I** l était innocent mais ça, tout le monde s'en foutait, on voulait seulement un coupable. Il n'y était pour rien si cette fille s'était fait tuer, lui il passait juste par là. Comme on dit : être là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Sa dernière chance, c'était son avocat. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait pris le meilleur mais qu'il ne le défendrait qu'à une condition, que lui seul pouvait accorder.

Voilà comment lui, Drago Malfoy s'était retrouvé client de Harry Potter : le Diable.

* * *

 **Le Diable se Travestie en Humain.**

 **L** a porte s'ouvrit doucement mais fermement. Elle laissa apparaître deux flics, deux inspecteurs pour être précis. Inspecteurs Weasley et Londubat. Il n'avait rien contre ces deux flics, ils ne faisaient que leurs boulots. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucune haine contre lui. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un tordu parmi tant d'autre.

Seulement, il n'y avait que sa mère qui savait qu'il était innocent. Car oui, il n'avait pas tué cette fille, mais c'était simplement retrouvé comme une fleur sur la scène du crime, à vouloir rentrer chez lui. Mais le pire dans cette histoire était qu'il avait osé ramasser l'arme du crime ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ?! C'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une arme à feu et un cadavre mais tout de même ! Après avoir ramassé l'arme, il l'avait fait tomber avec une tête de dégoût mais les flics étaient arrivés à ce moment-là, le voyant avec le flingue. Rien à faire, prison sec.

Il ricana quand il pensa qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui se souciaient de lui. Son propre père, n'était même pas venu le voir. Sa mère lui avait rapporté qu'il pensait qu'il était la honte de la famille. Son ricanement s'amplifia sous les yeux ahuris des flics. Il s'en foutait, la personne qui aurait dû être le plus là, ne l'était pas ! Finalement, la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait était à cause de son père, c'était lui le juge qui l'avait enfermé, et il l'avait presque fait avec soulagement en fait !

La seule chose qui pouvait encore le sauver était l'avocat que sa mère avait choisi. Soi-disant, le meilleur qu'elle avait pu trouver. Avocat qui devrait avoir normalement déjà passé cette foutu porte. Un retardataire, ça ne faisait jamais bon effet. Ben, il devait s'en moquer. Là, tout de suite il avait envie de pleurer, de redevenir un petit garçon collé entre les bras de sa mère.

Donc, pour en revenir à l'avocat, l'un des inspecteurs venait de lui dire qu'il aller arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Son cul, ouais ! Il le croyait coupable comme tous les autres mais il avait été attiré par l'argent de sa mère. Alors, quel étonnement quand il entra avec un sourire d'excuse et trois cafés fumants dans des gobelets en plastique blanc.

« - Désolé du retard ! Je suis maître Potter. Harry Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire. Murmura-t-il avec acidité.

\- Je vois que vous êtes un optimiste ! Répondit avec enthousiasme l'avocat »

Il ne répondit pas. Son enthousiasme pour son cas commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs. L'avocat s'assit et commença à babiller joyeusement avec les deux inspecteurs, l'étouffant de leurs paroles insupportables. Le deux autres café n'était même pas pour lui mais pour les inspecteurs. Salaud. C'était donc maussade que commença cette journée, encore plus triste quand il regarda le décor l'entourant. Des murs gris par la saleté. Une simple table avec deux chaises autour d'elles... Et c'était tout, même pas de caméras.

Les deux flics comprirent par un de ses énièmes soupirs à fendre l'âme, qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de parler avec son avocat. Avocat qui, il le craignait serait bien inutile au tribunal. Mais bon-sang, où sa mère l'avait-elle dégoté ?!

« - Commençons. Se retourna-t-il après que les poulets soient partis.

\- Hm. Répliqua-t-il, ne montrant pas son étonnement face au changement radical de ton.

\- Je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose. La seule chose qui puisse vous sauver. Continua le brun avec un regard froid et calculateur.

\- Vous êtes là pour ça. Ma mère vous paye pour ça je vous signale.

\- Mais voyez-vous je ne veux pas d'argent.

\- Quoi ?! Mais-

\- Je vais vous le dire. Et vous allez accepter, car vous n'aurez pas le choix.

\- Mais pour qui vous-

\- Je disais donc ; ce parchemin renferme un document vous inculpant totalement de vos problèmes.

\- Mais de quoi parle-t-il ce document ?

\- Pour faire court, j'accepte de vous aider si vous me donnez quelque chose en échange, rien de bien mé-

\- Je refuse. Le coupa-t-il sèchement. Je refuse de marchander, car c'est ce que nous faisons, avec un charlatan tel que vous.

\- Très-bien. Ce rendez-vous a été très productif. Je vous demanderez aussi de bien réfléchir à ma proposition. Je repasserai après-demain.

Le fait qu'il ramasse le document contredisait ses actes ; comment pouvait-il réfléchir sans lire le papier ? L'homme sortit et quelqu'un autre rentra pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Il réfléchit tout de même à sa proposition sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Il ne le voulait pas du plus profond de son cœur mais quelque chose le forçait à le faire. Et c'est la tête pleine à craquer de bêtise qu'il passa la journée puis la nuit, celle-ci remplit d'homme habillé en rouge tenant un trident ; _le diable_.

Le lendemain, après son horrible cauchemar, et passablement de mauvaise humeur pour cette raison, il rejoint son ami, Blaise, dans le réfectoire gris, plein de poussière et de personnes habillé en orange vif. Pour en revenir à Blaise, ami fidèle et de bon conseil c'était, quant-à-lui, retrouvé dans cette prison pour une toute raison que la sienne ; il était un homme pauvre vivant dans une famille encore plus pauvre, et contrairement aux personnages niais de roman, cette condition ne lui plaisait pas. Loin de là. Et Draco le comprenait parfaitement d'ailleurs, pas qu'il avait vécu dans la même situation -c'était le contraire en fait- mais à sa connaissance, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter être à sa place.

Tout ça pour terminer par le braquage de Blaise. Oui, le braquage, et contrairement à ce que disait Blaise -Draco n'était pas aussi con, pour le croire- il ne l'avait pas fait pour payer un cadeau à sa tendre mère, mais bien pour se sortir de cette galère qu'était sa vie. Cette version de l'histoire était bien moins mignonne mais comme tout à l'heure Blaise n'était pas un personnage niais de roman, donc il ne fallait pas à s'attendre à autre chose.

Bien sûr, il s'était fait choper la main dans le sac ; littéralement dans le sac rempli d'oseille. Et avait finit par atterrir ici. Pas son jour de chance, dirons-nous.

Pour en revenir à Draco de mauvaise humeur en compagnie d'un Blaise qui ne remarqua pas qu'il n'allait pas bien, après tout, le blond était toujours de mauvaise humeur, rien de différent ce matin-là. Non, le métisse ne le remarqua que plus tard, quand Draco ne mettait toujours pas d'entrain à faire le ménage. Étrange, n'est pas ? Il était manique que voulait-vous. Donc, Blaise remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Alors, il laissa tomber son balai, s'assit contre le mur, tapotant le sol de sa main pour faire comprendre à Draco de venir s'asseoir, puis attendit qu'il le fasse après un soupir et enfin, attaqua le vif du sujet :

« - Draco ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non.

\- … Et ?

\- Bah c'est tout.

\- Expliques pourquoi.

\- Mon avocat ne veut pas de fric.

\- C'est mieux non ? Attends. Il a demandé quelque chose de pire.

\- Sûrement, mais je ne sais pas ce que sait, il veut que je signe demain un parchemin disant que je suis d'accord, mai son truc ça put la merde.

\- Tu deviens vulgaire depuis quelques temps, non ? Quoi ?! C'était qu'une question ! Bah, t'as qu'à pas signer, et prendre un autre avocat.

\- Je sais, mais le truc, c'est que c'est ma mère qui l'a choisi, et qu'aucun autre avocat ne veut me défendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je pense que je vais refuser, c'est le mieux à faire. »

Le moral très bas du blond toucha un peu le moral du métisse qui se reprit bien vite pour remonter celui de l'autre. Mais au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, il abandonna, espérant simplement que tout se passerai bien pour lui. La journée se passa comme ça, une journée morne en somme. Tout le monde alla s'endormir dans son lit inconfortable, sauf Draco qui lui préféra s'asseoir dessus pour réfléchir à une solution miracle. Il réfléchit si longtemps qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit, et c'est avec une tête sans pareille que commença une nouvelle journée dans la cellule oppressante par sa taille minuscule. Ses parois froides, son lit dur comme une pierre, sa couverture fine. Des fois il se posait la question, si tout n'était pas fait exprès pour donner envie de se suicider.

L'après-midi, dans la même pièce, à la même table, Draco attendais ce retardataire culotté qu'était son avocat. Il voyait la vie sous un nouvel angle depuis cette rencontre, c''est-à-dire, depuis deux jours environs. Oui, il voyait la vie beaucoup plus moche qu'avant, ça le rendait presque dépressif. Presque. Ses horribles pensées furent malheureusement misent de côté avec l'arrivé fracassante de l'homme en costard coûteux. Arrivé fracassante mais pas pour autant joyeuse.

« - Commençons. Vous signez. Attaqua directement l'homme debout.

\- Non. Répondit-il immédiatement et fermement.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Dit-il en croisant les bras, contractant sa mâchoire carrée et plissant les yeux, signe d'une colère montante.

\- Si je l'ai et je refuse. Il adopta la même posture que lui mais assit.

\- Très bien, venez avec moi.

\- Non.

\- DÉPECHEZ-VOUS. »

Cet excès de colère frappa violemment Draco de peur. Qui se leva, tremblant presque de frayeur devant la colère soudaine de l'homme. Il n'était plus un enfant, n'avait plus peur de rien. Mais à cet instant, son corps frissonnait devant cette fureur qui s'estompait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'homme posé à côté de la porte. Arrivé à ses côtés, le brun se tourna vers la porte. Draco ne comprenait pas. Que lui voulait-il ? Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre cette porte et son refus.

« - Savez-vous qui se tient derrière ?

\- Non… Des flics sûrement. S'entendit-il répondre, surprit par le retour du ton serein de l'homme.

\- C'est exacte mais il y a deux personnes en plus à qui j'ai demandé d'être présent. Voyez-vous qui c'est ?

\- … Non.

\- Votre mère et votre précieux ami. Blaise il me semble, et… Je vais vous tutoyer, ce sera plus simple. Donc, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils sont là ?

\- Arrêtez de faire le malin et abrégez.

\- Si tu y tiens. Ils sont là pour des raisons différentes. Ta mère, pour te montrer à quel point elle serait heureuse que tu sois libre. Et ton ami, lui. Eh bien, je pourrais le rendre aussi libre que toi. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas utile de te préciser qu'il n'y qu'une manière pour que tout cela soit possible.

\- Vous… Tu… C'est ignoble et pitoyable d'utiliser ces méthodes. Le regarda-t-il du coin de l'œil, étrangement calme mais avec son ton le plus glacial.

\- Les moyens du bord dirons-nous. »

Que faire ? Sauver son ami et arrêter d'inquiéter sa mère mais au détriment de quelque chose qui allait sûrement lui coûter chère et vu la richesse qu'inspirait l'avocat, ce n'était pas de l'argent, mais plutôt quelque avec une valeur plus grande. Il le sentait mal mais qui était-il pour refuser une offre pareille ? Personne. En tout cas, pas une personne assez forte.

« - Alors, que décides-tu ? »

Mais son instinct lui disait clairement que c'était un piège et qu'il s'y perdrait s'il avait le malheur d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait le pouvoir au creux de ses mains de rendre heureux deux personnes contre une. D'accord, mais cette personne, c'était lui. Il n'avait jamais eu à jouer les héros, pourquoi aujourd'hui cela changerait-il ?

« - Tu sais que c'est le mieux à faire. »

Parce qu'il aurait accomplie quelque chose de sa misérable vie de lâche. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Il savait que cela en valait la peine, mais la peur lui liquéfiait les entrailles. Pouvait-il être courageux ?

« - Acceptes. C'est ton moment de gloire. Fais de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Rends les heureux. Ne le méritent-ils pas ? Si, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui a le pouvoir, tu ne peux décider de ce que tu choisis. » Murmura la voix grave dans ses oreilles, tel un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa proie. La voix tentatrice faisait pencher la balance. « Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Il n'y a pas de quoi. N'as-tu pas envie d'être libre en dehors de ses murs ? D'être avec moi ? »

Le blond se tourna vers l'homme, surprit. Il se tétanisa comme une statue de sel devant le regard vert. L'être était trop proche de lui, son souffle chaud se mélangeant au sien beaucoup trop facilement. La distance s'amoindrit. Il était perdu. Perdu dans des sensations trop envahissantes et puissantes. Perdu dans ses doutes. Il succomba, c'était si facile de le faire. Le meilleur choix possible, non ?

« - Alors ? Chuchota encore l'homme au parfum envoûtant, près de ses lèvres tentatrices.

« - Je… Je-D'accord. S'entendit-il lâcher en même temps que ses nerfs qui n'en pouvaient plus. »

Tout ce passa silencieusement mais avec force. Leurs lèvres étaient collées et elles bougeaient l'une contre l'autre. Les langues n'étaient pas en reste et s'immiscèrent dans la partie pour prolonger et intensifier ce baiser. Le blond n'était qu'un homme face à un pouvoir lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles. Il était attiré par quelque chose d'invisible et d'alléchant, voilà pourquoi il embrassait son maître-chanteur. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, il le sentait juste.

Ce n'était pas normal. Oh non ! Mais alors que faisait-il ? Il ne devrait pas être en train d'embrasser un connard ! Mais c'était si bon. Avec un goût d'interdit, de mal, de chaud et sucré. Oui, un goût de paradis en enfer. Un goût d'horreur déguisé en perfection.

Pourquoi se prendre la tête. C'était plus qu'agréable. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. La sensation de vivre. Les bruits mouillés l'excitaient toujours plus, les mains baladeuses sur son corps l'émoustillaient encore, le pressant contre le corps chaud, bouillant même. La langue se frottant contre la sienne, commandant l'échange, lui faisait perdre définitivement la tête. Ses yeux fermés contenaient en leurs coins de minuscules gouttes. Il avait chaud, était excité, se sentait au bord de la rupture, tout était trop intense pour lui. Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amant.

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Plus d'avocat. Il se trouvait sur son lit, dans sa cellule. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être arrivé ici... La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le... _baiser._ Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense ! Non ! Sinon, il serait perdu et ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation qu'un bout de papier et qu'un homme représentaient. Au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y succomber. Peu importe ses bonnes paroles. Devant lui, il ne serait qu'une petite chose qu'on bouge au grès de ses envies.

Oui, il savait qu'il ploierait devant les attraits de l'homme. Il était comme un aimant, impossible à éviter ou simplement dévier et esquiver. Non, la collision ne pouvait que se faire. À la fin, c'était comme mettre du chocolat devant un dépressif ; de la drogue dans une cure de désintox. On n'en veut pas, on s'en empêche de toutes ses forces mais on le fait quand même, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Le pécher était trop reluisant de beauté et de plaisir. Impossible de s'y soustraire. Voilà, ce qu'il ressentait.

Il sortit après qu'un maton lui hurla dessus. Se dirigeant vers la salle de séjour, il espérait ne pas voir Blaise. S'il le voyait, il signerait, c'était sûr. S'il le voyait, il lui parlerait du marché et céderait devant le regard triste mais compréhensif du métisse.

Un garde, le poussa à l'écart un peu avant d'arriver à la salle et lui dit que son avocat était arrivé. Déjà ?! Pensa-t-il à haute voix. L'autre ricana et lui jeta un regard peu amène puis le traîna à sa suite par le bras jusqu'à la fameuse salle de leur rendez-vous.

« - Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en retard. Dit son représentant.

\- Hm. »

Que répondre d'autre ? Il était troublé aussi. Le magnétisme était de retour et même plus fort. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait affecté par la présence de l'homme. Non, seulement lui. Il se cala sur sa chaise, le plus loin possible de l'autre. C'était logique, plus il s'éloignait, plus il retrouvait la partie de son esprit complètement déconnectée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit une prière silencieuse à ce personnage auquel il ne croyait pas. Mais faute de moyen...

Il souffla longuement après une grande inspiration pour se calmer, lui et ses ardeurs étranges. La chaleur commençait déjà à monter sans aucune explication et pour s'occuper l'esprit, il commença à détailler les agents Weasley et Londubat qui discutait gentiment avec son avocat du nom de Potter.

L'un grand, roux aux yeux bleu était mince mais musclé. Son visage couvert de tâche de rousseur était d'une pâleur commune aux roux. Son costume était un peu trop petit pour lui au niveau des épaules et des manches, mais la couleur allait très bien avec ses yeux.

Le second était un peu plus petit et presque aussi musclé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts. Et ses yeux de la même couleur étaient petits et brillants. Sa peau subissait les rayons du soleil, car elle était un peu basanée. Son costume lui saillait bien, même si son air timide devait l'empêcher de jouer au gros dur lors des arrestations.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de coller ses paupières entre-elles. Il n'avait plus rien à regarder si ce n'était le corps de Potter. Bon il avouait, il avait craqué et avait regardé son corps. À son grand malheur. Parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'il était bien foutu le connard.

Grand, mince, des épaules aussi carré que sa mâchoire. Des jambes interminables et des bras musclé. Le tout sous un costard cher. Et son visage était splendide. Un grand sourire, des pommettes saillantes, un nez droit et fin. Mais surtout ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude. Aussi vert que l'on peut avoir. Il serait presque jaloux si lui aussi n'était pas très bien fait de sa personne. Il vous épargnait les détails mais il valait autant que Potter.

Donc, voilà encore une raison de céder... Il ne pouvait pas être moche l'autre ?! Il sentait ses barrières de retenue disparaître sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Il en avait marre, il ne pouvait pas régir comme tout le monde ?! C'était trop demandé ? Il soupir en rejetant la tête en arrière, toujours les yeux fermés. Il entendit les deux hommes partirent en fermant la porte. Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit seul avec l'autre ! Sinon, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau... Il le sentit s'approcher et se pencher vers lui. Son souffle caressa sa joue et le sien devait sûrement en faire de même. Enfin, à part quand il sentit des lèvres se déposer sur l'épiderme de sa peau, là, il retint sa respiration.

Les lèvres l'effleuraient, et commençaient à se balader partout sur son visage. Quelques fois, la pression se faisait plus forte, et la caresse devenait un bisou, puis la bouche reprenait ses mouvements aléatoires. Il se détendait toujours plus devant autant de douceur. Quand, le tour fut bouclé, les lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur les siennes.

Comme avant, il ne faisait toucher délicatement. Mais maintenant, c'était à lui d'approfondir. Et peut-être avec un peu de son vrai consentement cette fois, il fit le rapprochement. Son mouvement arracha un sourire vainqueur au brun qui ouvrit ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, encerclant le blond.

Les mains de ce dernier allèrent s'aventurer sur la nuque de son opposant pour accentuer l'échange. Les langues se mélangèrent affectueusement et sans relâche. Ils ne se quittaient pas, savourant ce moment sans retenue.

Draco ne se sentit pas submergé, non lui aussi le voulait ce baiser. Même s'il restait toujours une partie de son esprit qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette attirance. Il laissa cette voix de côté et se concentra sur les lèvres se mouvants contre les siennes. Le peu de relation qu'il avait entretenu avec d'autres hommes ne valait en rien ce moment. Elles semblaient ennuyantes comparé au feu que ce simple baisé provoquait en lui. Cette sensation d'exister pour quelqu'un. D'être tout pour cette personne. C'était une bouffée d'air frais et en même temps trop beau pour être vraie.

Cette sensation partie en même temps que Potter partit. Elle résidait toujours mais plus l'homme s'éloignait, plus elle s'estompait. Il s'en voulut de ressentir du regret face à ce vide. Ne comprenant vraiment pas, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début. Moment d'audace dirons-nous.

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Potter se retourna lentement. Lui fit un sourire carnassier. Ses dents devinrent pointues. Ses cheveux devinrent plus emmêlés. Il sortit sa langue devenue pointue et vint se lécher la lèvre du haut dans un signe purement envoûtant. Sa posture devint nonchalante et le pire fut ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus vairons. L'un devenu encore plus vert qu'avant -finalement c'était possible... - et l'autre avait la sclère noire et l'iris blanche.

Face à ce regard il s'était figé de peur et d'excitation, totalement figé sur sa chaise. Ses tremblements ne passèrent pas inaperçus face aux yeux vairons qui se dilatèrent de plaisir devant la réaction de son homologue. Le sourire prédateur du brun s'amplifia, ce qui envoya de nouveaux frissons le long de la colonne de Draco.

« - _Le diable_ _._ »

Il sortit devant les yeux écarquillés du blond qui s'était levé sous la surprise. Un maton vint le chercher et il le devança rapidement pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le démon. Ce-dernier lui avait fait un clin d'œil moqueur et Draco avait tremblé de tout son long de peur. Lui qui n'était pas croyant était plus que près à franchir le pas.

Le garde ne dit rien, pour une fois qu'on lui facilitait le travail. Si bien, qu'ils arrivèrent au réfectoire en un temps record et Draco le quitta aussitôt, voulant être seul dans sa cellule pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce fut presque en courant qu'il y entra et se coucha dans son lit en position fœtal sous sa mince couverture de coton.

Il avait les yeux fermé, son dos bougeait d'avant-arrière et il grelottait alors qu'il transpirait de son ancienne course. On aurait pu le croire malade, plein de fièvre et délirant vu ses marmonnements incompréhensibles et ses spasmes.

Vous l'aurez compris. Il était mort de peur. Cet homme, le diable, lui voulait quelque chose. Quel con ! Bien-sûr qu'il ne voulait pas d'argent. Non, il devait sûrement préféré son âme ou un truc du genre... Il pourrait très bien faire du mal à Blaise ou encore pire à sa mère ! Il avait toutes les possibilités du monde pour le faire flancher. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Le voilà coincé. Et cette histoire d'attirance toujours pas réglé !

Il ouvrit grand la bouche dans sa compréhension et les referma aussitôt. Il l'ensorcelait ! C'était forcément ça ! Quoi d'autre ? Il y réfléchit longtemps, ne trouvant que cette possibilité. Il finit par s'endormir, la fatigue lui plombant l'esprit, la tête cotonneuse et les paupières lourdes comme des pierres, le cœur alourdit par la peur de cet homme... Non, ce démon. Mais, s'il avait sût de quoi aller retourner son rêve peut-être aurait-il lutté pour ne pas s'endormir contre le sort qu'il avait reçu d'une personne que nous devinions être.

 _Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait assit sur une chaise en bois, comme paralysé dessus. Devant-lui se trouvait une table en bois sombre et tout autour ne se trouvait que du noir. Du noir comme du coton mais aussi aqueux. Ça ressemblait un épais brouillard mais en plus lourd, plus humide. Impossible pour lui de toucher la matière, car la chaise et la table se trouvaient dans un espace lumineux dont la délimitation était un cercle d'un diamètre respectable mais assez près de lui pour que cela soit oppressant. Il essaya de regarder derrière lui et commença à paniquer ; sa tête était comme bloquée ! Il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que le côté, s'il voulait aller plus loin, son cou se stoppait puis se remettait de face._

 _Il poussa un soupire accompagné d'un frisson dans la colonne dû au fait de ne pas pour savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Un ricanement peu méconnu venant de son dos, résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, et même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait regarder, tenta tout de même l'opération qui se trouva être un pur fiasco. Tant pis. Il lui faudrait attendre malgré que cela ne lui plaise pas. Il attendit, 1 seconde... 2 secondes... 3 secondes... 4... Bon, il allait se montrer ! C'est qu'il avait autre chose à faire ! Comme trouver une solution pour passer le temps avant de se réveiller._

 _Il entendit un bruit de pas et se crispa, attendant la suite. L'homme vint chatouiller ses pommettes de ses mèches. Du coin de l'œil, il put noter leur couleur : noir corbeau. Il ne connaissait qu'une seul personne avec des cheveux aussi longs et noirs. Vous l'auriez compris : Potter. Tout ça pour dire, que l'homme laissait courir son souffle chaud sur le grain de peau de son cou, ce qui le fit frémir. Trop près, vraiment trop près. La voix enchanteresse s'éleva dans un susurrement. Et si au début il se laissa bercer par elle, ses mots lui firent reprendre pied._

 _« - Mon chère Draco ! Il serait temps de prendre ta décision, ma proposition n'est pas éternelle._

 _\- Éloignes-toi !_

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas être effrayé, cela m'excite plus qu'autre chose. Bon, on n'a pas toute la nuit blondinet. Alors tu signes ou pas ? Murmura Potter en se rapprochant encore plus, collant leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Laissant leur chaleur se propager entre-elles. Troublant encore plus Draco._

 _\- Je ne signe pas !_

 _\- Tu as tort, tu sais. Une aubaine pareille ne se représentera pas. Surtout pour ton copain Blaise._

 _\- Arrêtes d'essayer de mêler Blaise à ce stupide contrat !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Bah..._

 _\- Toi, plus qu'un autre, sais que ce sont les points faibles qu'on utilise pour faire flancher. Mais on s'éloigne encore du sujet, c'est fou comme tu arrives à me déconcentrer ! Pour en revenir à nos moutons, signes ou je fais tuer ta mère. Et nous savons tous les deux que tout ça n'est pas qu'un simple rêve et que je mettrais ma menace à exécution._

 _\- ... NON ! C'EST INJUSTE !_

 _\- C'est la vie. La tienne en l'occurrence._

 _\- Mais, je ne veux pas... Je… Très bien... J'accepte. Mais saches que c'est à contre cœur._

 _\- Mais bientôt il m'appartiendra. Dit-il en s'éloignant._

 _\- Quoi ?! »_

 _Un papier apparut en face de lui, coupant court à la conversation que le démon semblait vouloir éviter. Son bras se leva tout seul et vint prendre le stylo posé sur le meuble, puis sa main retomba sur le papier à côté de l'endroit où il fallait signer. Il ne pouvait bouger qu'à partir du poignet. Presque en pleurant, il signa de son écriture fine._

 _Aussitôt signé, aussitôt disparu. Plus rien, seul le démon et le cercle de lumière était toujours là. Lui ne se trouvait plus assit mais debout, les pieds bien fixés sur le sol blanc. Il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir mais pénétrer dans le noir abyssale ne lui disait rien. De toute façon, maintenant que le papier était signé, il était fichu, donc à quoi bon fuir..._

 _Il se tourna vers Potter qui s'était de nouveau rapproché, laissant leur nez se frôler. Un moment délicat malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. De près comme de loin, il ne pouvait nier qu'il le trouvait charismatique et magnifique. Tout en lui l'attirait et il ne savait même plus si c'était vraiment lui qui le pensait ou encore un charme._

 _Il suffit qu'il ferma les paupières que des lèvres se firent sentir sur les siennes. Doux comme l'instant. Les bouches étaient le seul lien entre eux, rien d'autre ne se touchait. Pourtant, ce fut ce baiser plus que les précédents qui combla le plus Draco. Peut-être par toute cette sérénité qui s'en dégageait. Ou bien peut-être que c'était le premier qu'il sentait sans influence, et que c'était lui qui voulait cet échange._

 _Et ce fut toujours aussi finement et avec affection, que le brun et le blond entreprirent de se toucher autrement. Les mains se joignirent donc et cette fois pas de caresse. Ou en tout cas, des caresses dans les mouvements pour enlever les vêtements. Sans empressement chacun avait une étoffe en moins toutes les secondes. Les habits s'enlevaient aléatoirement. Il ne resta presque plus rien, quand la gourmandise du démon prit le dessus._

 _Il approfondit le baiser en mêlant leurs langues et en arrêtant de déshabiller mais en palpant et touchant tout ce qui était à portée de main. Le blond ne se laissa pas dépasser et entreprit aussi de trifouiller la tendre peau mate. Tout allait toujours plus en profondeur plus le temps s'écoulait, qu'ils finirent nus sur le sol froid._

 _Draco en dessous de diable, se faisait étreindre avec une passion folle qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien sûr, s'il avait pensé qu'il était sur le point de coucher avec l'homme qui avait menacé de tuer sa mère, il aurait tout arrêté mais cette pensée ne vint jamais (et tant mieux pour le lime xD). Non, pour l'instant, il ne pensait pas, il ne faisait que ressentir ce qu'on lui donnait. Bien-sûr ce n'était jamais assez, il voulait toujours plus pour éteindre l'embrasement de ses reins._

 _Les baisers qui les faisaient haleter s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour qu'Harry lui demande par une question muette s'il pouvait commencer les choses sérieuses. Draco était déterminé et heureux que le démon lui demande avant de vraiment commencer. Ce-dernier retourna embrasser ses lèvres rouges d'abus. Une main vint écarter ses cuisses et un fin doigt titilla son entrée avant de s'enfoncer. Une gêne passagère se fit ressentir mais elle s'estompa quand les chairs se dilatèrent._

 _Quelques doigts plus tard, il gémissait langoureusement face aux mouvements voluptueux qui avait eu de la chance de trouver le petit renflement qui envoyer des frémissements le long de son corps. Ses joues cramoisies, ses lèvres pourpres, ses yeux brillant d'humidité faisaient de lui un spectacle tentateur. La bouche écarlate laissait sortir de plus en plus de sons audacieux et libidineux face au plaisir qui se glissait en lui comme un serpent._

 _Ça venait, il le sentait, il était à la rupture. Bientôt, Potter... Harry, viendrait en lui._

Il ouvrit ses yeux complètement écarquillés. Son souffle était erratique et tout son visage devait être grenat. Il se redressa et seulement lui avait changé par rapport à tous ses matins dans cette cellule qui semblait immobile dans le temps. Il se redressa assit sur son "matelas" et se força à se calmer en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air et surtout en ne pensant pas à cette bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Décidant d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve érotique, certes très gênant maintenant mais plutôt agréable, enfin si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il avait imaginé qu'on avait proféré une menace à l'encontre de sa mère. Pourquoi les rêves salaces ne pouvaient-ils pas s'effacer comme tous les autres ?! Un soupir et une douche plus tard, il alla manger avec Blaise, dont il évita tout contact que ce soit la parole ou autre. Il ne voulait pas sentir sa culpabilité ressortir pour lui rappeler qu'il allait refuser pour son plaisir, la totale liberté du métis. Ouais, pour sa gueule, pour le dire vulgairement.

Ils jouèrent une partie d'échecs et de cartes sans vraiment parler. Si son ami voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien, il cachait bien son inquiétude. Draco faisait tout pour ne pas penser au contrat. Il ne voulait pas voir son avocat de sitôt. Déjà, parce qu'il ne voulait pas signer le papier et que Potter venait exprès pour ça, ensuite car après son rêve pour le moins chaud, il ne se voyait pas l'affronter tout de suite.

Mais comme ces derniers temps, il ne semblait pas avoir de chance, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait décidé que cela continuerait. Car, on pouvait clairement dire, qu'il n'avait pas de chance quand le garde vint le voir pour l'emmener à son fameux avocat. Ce fut donc la gorge nouée et la boule au ventre, qu'il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant, hésitant. Dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être devant cette porte, était clairement un euphémisme. Durant le chemin, il s'était soudainement arrêté. Pourquoi ? Car il venait de percuter qu'à cause de son rêve, il avait humanisé un démon. Et que la réalité était toute autre, que cet homme pouvait le tuer pour son bon vouloir. Alors oui, il avait encore moins envie d'être là.

Le maton le propulsa à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. La pièce comptzit trois personnes sans lui : Weasley, Londubat et… Potter. Quand il croisa les yeux vairons du diable, il se souvint précisément de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé, il n'y avait même pas 24 heures. Forte fut l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de se terrer dans sa cellule. Mais de un, il avait les jambes paralysées. Et de deux, impossible de perdre la face en montrant qu'il lui faisait peur.

Il se força à quitter le regard autant effrayant que magnétique de Potter et s'étonna qu'il ait gardé les étranges couleurs devant les deux policiers avec lesquels il s'entendait si bien... Tiens, eux aussi avaient... Les yeux étranges. Londubat avait un œil à la pupille rouge sanglante et le deuxième à la pupille bleue turquoise et à la sclère noire. Par contre Weasley avait un œil à la pupille jaune comme un serpent et l'autre entièrement noir.

« - Vous... Vous êtes des... Bégaya-t-il.

\- Du Clan Gryffondor. Sourit sadiquement le roux pour une raison qui lui échappait mais connu des deux autres qui lui répondirent par le même sourire.

\- Laissez-moi partir, s'entendit-il murmurer.

\- Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Intervint confusément le policier brun.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! Y EN A MARRE !

\- Sortez. Résonna pour la première fois la voix de Potter. »

Les deux obéir en s'échangeant un regard et ils restèrent seuls avec lui qui commençait à péter un câble. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine si fortement qu'il l'entendait même dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait pourtant hurlé qu'une seule fois et il était déjà essoufflé. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que de la buée sortait de sa bouche entrouverte et que soudainement il faisait extrêmement froid. Il commença à grelotter et quand le brun s'avança vers lui, il voulut immédiatement se reculer mais impossible, ses pieds étaient scotchés au sol.

La panique le prit de plus en plus mais le point positif était que plus le diable s'approchait, moins il avait froid. Il donnait l'impression d'aspirer toute la chaleur de la pièce. Maintenant, il avait trop chaud et des gouttes de sueurs apparaissaient par endroit tel que son front à ses tempes. La chaleur rendait l'air lourd et humide, rendant difficile de respirer. Ses vêtements lui collèrent à la peau mais le plus important étaient que l'on entendait crisser au sol les pieds de Draco qui mettait toute son énergie à s'éloigner de son homologue.

Potter arriva à sa hauteur et lui frôla simplement le cou mais cela fit hurler de douleur autant que de terreur le blond qui avait l'impression que l'on mettait de l'acide sur lui. Le frôlement s'accentua en une prise, augmentant la douleur du blond et la prise le maintint en place. Il sentit un liquide épais dégouliner sur la peau de son cou pour rejoindre son torse et ainsi de suite.

Sans raison apparente, le brun l'embrassa de force et ses hurlements furent étouffés. Potter lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, rajoutant un couinement aux hurlements. Draco se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir sous la souffrance et cela même si le liquide coulant sur son corps avait pénétré sa peau, ne le blessant plus. Maintenant, le brun lui faisait ingérer le liquide par la bouche et lui faisait mal aux organes mais surtout au cœur.

Les larmes qui s'étaient amoncelées dans ses yeux finirent par briser les barrières des paupières et couler librement sur ses joues en grosses chutes. Harry le lâcha précipitamment et le laissa s'écrouler au sol. La température redevint normale, le démon s'était calmé. Draco continuait de sangloter encore traumatisé. Il eut le réflexe de s'éloigner de la main que le brun lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. De ses yeux brillants de larmes, il regarda en tremblant la main tendue puis les yeux soucieux de Potter, mais ne fit que se reculer et baisser la tête comme honteux de pleurer.

Son cœur continuait à battre à un rythme affolé, il se sentait comme un enfant qui n'arrive pas à passer outre sa blessure mais il sentait encore la terreur lui bouffer les entrailles. Ses tremblements s'apaisèrent doucement, pareil pour son cœur et pour ses larmes. Il releva la tête, pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter le démon mais voulant tout de même être courageux. Il réexamina la main toujours tendue depuis tous ce temps et se résigna à la prendre, forçant son corps à accepter de toucher l'autre. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé -c'est à dire une peur panique pure et dure- son corps se détendit au contact de la paume. Obnubilé par cette sensation d'apaisement après cette souffrance, il oublia de se relever et préféra accroître le touché.

Le brun posa son autre main sur la joue duveteuse du blond qui après un geste instinctif d'éloignement, se colla franchement contre elle. Elle apaisait son épiderme en feu, et calmait ses frayeurs. Il soupira d'aise et ne se recula même pas quand, Potter vint lui baiser la joue avec tendresse. Et pour tout dire, il en avait gémit de bien-être.

« - Draco.

\- Hmmm.

\- Draco, tu as signé le contrat dans ton rêve, maintenant tu m'appartiens, tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, ni de mes caresses.

\- Hmm !

\- Draco ! Tu as reçu mon venin ! Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi pendant au moins trois jours !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver maintenant. Tout est déjà finit. Tu es à moi, que tu le veuille ou non. Termina-t-il dans un sourire arrogant et fier, avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. »

Il était sans-voix. C'était quoi cette façon d'annoncer ça ?! Et c'était quoi cette histoire de venin ?! Pendant trois jours ?!

Oui, il était indigné. Oui, il en voulait à l'autre. Mais il y avait de quoi ! Maintenant, il fallait se décider quoi faire. Il soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir ; on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Tout était déjà joué. À quoi bon lutter ? Grâce à lui, son ami serait libre, sa mère heureuse et son père soulagé de tout préjudice. Que du bonheur, mais... Et pour lui ?

Le sentiment de paix du baiser, pourtant endiablé, n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien. Et puis tout cet embrasement venant de son homologue lui faisait deviner pourquoi le démon faisait tout pour l'avoir. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une mise en scène pour le duper mais en tout cas elle était jouée avec brio. Et puis, même s'il savait à peu près de quoi retournait vraiment toute cette affaire, il n'était pas encore près à l'admettre.

Un policier arriva et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'il retourne en cellule. Ce fut avec agacement qu'il sentit une pointe de déception émerger contre sa volonté, en quittant les bras chauds. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, que son avocat le reprit dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois : « À ce soir ! ».

Comment ça, à ce soir ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas encore venir dans ses rêves ?! Vu le regard lubrique lancé à son encontre, si... Il serait fatigué demain... Étrangement, il prenait mieux qu'il ne le pensait, le fait d'être l'amant jusqu'à sa mort, d'un démon. Peut-être était-ce les yeux brillants -et amoureux ?- du démon qui l'avaient rassuré.

Il partit manger avec Blaise, et ce dernier découvrit avec surprise que le blond était de bonne humeur. Ils partirent jouer à un jeu de cartes, ne sachant trop quoi se dire et comme ils s'ennuyaient. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et avec paresse, pourtant Draco était particulièrement fatigué et en s'étalant sur son matelas trop dur, il se sentit aussi un peu excité de rêver même s'il n'osait pas l'admettre.

Il s'endormit sans avoir le courage de répondre au salut de Blaise. Emmitouflé dans sa minuscule cellule, il partit dans un endroit connu de seulement deux personnes. Le temps passa, il marchait dans un endroit totalement blanc. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il ne faisait que déambuler dans ce lieu inconnu. Perdu, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de marcher sur un morceau de papier. Ce n'est qu'un pas plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte que le papier lui avait collé à la semelle et faisait du bruit quand il marchait. Il le ramassa, et à peine effleuré, il s'embrasa, lui brûlant le bout des doigts mais il sentit aussi, quelque chose se faufiler rapidement en lui, comme un poison. _Comme un venin._

Il se releva sur son lit et se recoucha aussitôt en se tordant de douleur. Il sentait son cœur battre fortement et rapidement jusque dans ses oreilles. Il faisait tout pour ne pas laisser sortir trop fort ses gémissements plaintifs. De la sueur perlait sur sa tempe et le reste de son corps. Elle collait ses vêtements sur sa peau qui devenait rouge de chaleur. Il sentit son ventre se contracter comme le faisait le reste de ses muscles. Ses os semblaient se craquer. Et ses paupières étaient aussi bien fermées que les minces lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang par ses dents.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un con. Bien-sûr, qu'il ne fallait pas ramasser ce foutu papier !

 _« Draco, tu as signé le contrat dans ton rêve, maintenant tu m'appartiens, tu ne pourras_

 _jamais m'échapper. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, ni de mes caresses. »_

 _« Draco ! Tu as reçu mon venin ! Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi pendant au moins trois jours !_ »

Ces souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui d'un coup, il tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Le fait qu'il touche le parchemin lui faisait ressentir ce manque ! C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry dans son rêve, il l'avait piégé ! Maintenant, il lui fallait attendre trois putains de jours ! Il ne tiendrait jamais à ce rythme ! Son corps était tendu comme jamais, à son maximum et même plus.

La douleur était telle qu'il s'évanouit après 10 minutes. Assommé, il sentit qu'on le portait, mais l'oublia aussitôt en sentant la douleur affluer violemment. Il ne se réveilla que quand il sentit un apaisement le libérer des griffes de la douleur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent faiblement. Harry était là, il arrivait enfin à sentir qu'on lui caressait sa joue. Il se colla à l'effleurement. C'était comme si cette main aspirait son mal. Il l'a voulait avec lui pour toujours. Tout mais pas la souffrance.

Il recommençait à s'endormir bercé par la caresse mais quand elle disparue ; la douceur, le bonheur et surtout la paix partirent avec elle. La douleur revint, moins forte mais toujours là. Son corps recommença à se convulser et à être parcouru de spasmes. Il paniquait, il avait trop mal.

On lui piqua l'intérieur du coude, et tout disparu. Tout, sauf la douleur. Sa tête était engourdi pourtant sa détresse lui faisait comprendre clairement ce qu'il se passait ; on lui avait injecté un calmant. S'il comprenait parfaitement, sa fatigue l'empêchait de se souvenir. Il ne sentait pas les sangles l'entourant, mais il l'avait deviné car il était entravé de tous mouvements. Il finit par s'assommer de sommeil, les crampes encore bien présentes.

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, libre de ses mouvements. La douleur n'était plus là. Oui, il ne sentait que du calme, un calme dût qu'à une seule chose. Harry. Il savait qu'il était là. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de le voir. Il n'eut pas besoin. Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, l'apaisant encore plus. Harry s'éloigna, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui retenir la main, révélant son réveil. Il ouvrit les yeux et le brun se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter :

« - Je dois y aller. C'est aujourd'hui ton procès.

\- Hm. Où je suis ?

\- À l'hôpital.

\- Restes avec moi. Je vais avoir encore mal.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est le dernier jour et ton corps s'habitue déjà au venin. Tu vas avoir mal, mais pas de la même façon... M'enfin, je te laisse la surprise de le découvrir tout seul. De toute façon, je serais rapidement de retour, et tu pourras venir avec moi.

\- Et Blaise ?

\- Ton ami ? Il est libre depuis hier. Comme il vient à peine de sortir, il n'a pas encore eut le temps de venir te voir.

\- Restes, j'ai peur.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Sinon, tu restes en prison. Tu ne veux plus sortir ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Restes. Quand tu pars j'ai mal.

\- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais. Et puis si je reste, à un moment donné, tu ne pourras plus être avec moi, et tu recommenceras à avoir mal.

\- Non, s'il te plais ! Je ferais ce que tu veux !

\- Vil tentateur. C'est non, et ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver.

\- Je te hais !

\- C'est dommage, moi je t'aime déjà. »

Une déclaration faîte sur le ton de l'ironie. Pourtant les yeux verts ne pouvaient lui mentir, ils disaient la vérité. Belle vérité, même si c'était pour l'acheter. Ce qui fonctionnait bien. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on pas dit "je t'aime" ? Longtemps, pour que ça lui réchauffe autant le cœur. Il soupira et lui lâcha la main, laissant le sentiment de paix s'éloigner avec elle. Son démon parti, mais revint une seconde plus tard, posant un parchemin, bien connu maintenant, sur la table de chevet.

« J'ai failli oublier de te donner ça. Ricana-t-il. Ne l'ouvre que quand le venin ne te fera plus rien. Si tu l'ouvres avant, tu seras bon pour avoir encore mal pendant trois jours. »

Connard.

Harry finit par quitter la pièce en riant du regard noir qu'il se prenait. Il recommença à sentir l'apaisement partir doucement mais sûrement. Comme une armure qui glisse doucement de sa peau, le laissant nu face à l'ennemi.

Il fut surprit. Désagréablement surpris. Il n'avait plus mal. Non, il avait chaud, trop chaud. Oui, tellement chaud, que sa peau brûlait sa chemise d'hôpital. Et au fur et à mesure il se retrouva complètement nu. Il maudit le démon autant qu'il le put. Si seulement il n'y avait que la chaleur intense, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Trop simple. Non, cette chaleur était un peu différente mais très intense. Cette chaleur qui lui flambait les reins, levant fièrement son sexe. Et oui, en plus de la chaleur, il y avait _le désir_.

Il allait avoir mal mais de la même façon, qui disait ? Non mais quel connard quand même ! Il aurait pu le prévenir. Il faisait comment, si quelqu'un rentrait et le voyait comme ça, entouré de flammes avec une érection ?!

Son attention fut détournée par un bouillonnement de plus en plus présent dans son corps. Les flammes commencèrent à baisser d'intensité et finirent par disparaître. Plus le feu s'estompait, plus Draco sentait un désir l'envahir, jusqu'à qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça. Jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Il voyait son souffle sortir en vapeur tellement il avait chaud. Il ne sentait plus que le désir. Il ne pensait plus qu'au désir qu'il devait assouvir. Harry. Il avait besoin d'Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop pour lui, la frustration s'accumulait dans ses reins. Et ses propres caresses n'y changeaient rien.

Désespéré, il s'avança vers la porte de ses jambes tremblotantes et essaya de ses maigres forces de l'ouvrir. Fermée. Elle était fermée ! Qu'allait-il faire ?! Il s'écroula, les joues baignées de larmes de frustration et de rage. Il voulait être encore enfant, dans les bras de sa mère.

Il finit par se relever, après avoir pleuré un long moment. Les joues toujours humides, il se traîna vers le lit d'hôpital, et malgré la chaleur qu'il ressentait, il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture qui n'avait étrangement pas brûlé comme sa chemise typique des hôpitaux.

De désespoir, ses larmes recommencèrent à coulées. Il sentait son cœur alourdi par les sentiments négatifs, pesé dans sa poitrine. Le désir était là, implacable. Le dévorant tout entier. Lui donnant envie du démon jusqu'à en avoir mal. Ses pleurs ne se tarirent pas, et il ne fit que prier pour qu'Harry vienne le sauver.

Il avait bien essayé d'aller le rejoindre en passant par la fenêtre, mais son corps avait mystérieusement décidé qu'il ne bougerait plus. Et il ne put bouger que quand il abandonna l'idée. Il n'arrivait même pas à ce soulager tout seul, rien ne fonctionnait. Il avait besoin d'Harry... Et il n'était pas là.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il faisait nuit. Le temps lui avait semblé immensément long, pourtant il était passé relativement vite. En tout cas, il ne remarqua la tombée de la nuit, que quand des flammes réapparurent sur sa peau. Plus elles étaient intenses, mieux il se sentait. Il en pleurait de joie et riait, tellement son soulagement était intense. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait vide, mais un vide agréable, soulagé d'un poids. Même son érection était partie. Un sentiment heureux, lui donna un regain d'énergie. Et content d'en être débarrassé, il ne fit pas attention aux flammes qui lui léchaient encore le corps, et s'endormit comme un bienheureux. Enfin, le sommeil réparateur.

Quand, il se réveilla le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et il dût papillonner des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Une fois fait, il s'assit sur son lit et ne remarqua aucun changement opéré pendant son sommeil. Presque déçut que Harry ne soit pas venu, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il remarqua le parchemin posé sur la table de chevet.

 _« J'ai failli oublier de te donner ça. Ricana-t-il. Ne l'ouvre que quand le venin ne te fait plus rien. Si tu l'ouvres avant, tu seras bon pour avoir encore mal pendant trois jours. »_

Bon, ça devait être bon pour le venin. Il prit le morceau de papier jaunit par le temps, l'examina un instant, puis finit par soupirer. C'était bien celui qu'il avait dû signer et aussi sûrement celui qui était resté collé sur sa semelle dans ses rêves. Si Harry ne lui avait pas menti, il avait donc bien signé ce bout de papier chiffonné.

Avec une certaine appréhension venant de sa paranoïa, il le déroula et comme il ne sentit rien, il commença à se détendre, mais resta quand même sur ses gardes, après tout, ça pouvait être une bombe à retardement.

Il commença à lire et se crispa. Il y était dit qu'il était lié au démon pour l'éternité -est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était immortel ?-, mais qu'il ne pourrait retourner dans son monde d'origine qu'un jour par an. Il regarda les lignes formées d'une écriture fine, et remarqua qu'au bout du parchemin, une autre c'était ajouté à celle aristocratique ; une plus épaisse et plus plate, comme si la personne qui avait écrit ça était pressé d'en finir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs écrit que deux phrases.

On ne distinguait presque pas les mots car ils ressemblaient à une ligne ponctuée de bosses de différentes tailles. Incompréhensible donc. Mais étonnamment, il comprit à peu près ce qui était écrit. Son ami, Blaise, serait libre car il serait prouvé qu'il était innocent de tous péchés. Il n'était rien dit d'autre.

Il avait souri en comprenant que le basané serait libre, il était content pour lui. Mais son doux sourire se fana quand il vit les deux signatures côtes à côtes. L'une lui était inconnue, mais c'était la même personne qui avait écrit les deux phrases en plus. Il fallait être crédule pour ne pas comprendre que c'était celle du démon.

Mais la seconde le fit défaillir. C'était la sienne. Il s'en doutait, mais comment aurait-il pu s'empêcher d'espérer que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? Ce faux espoir acheva le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait. Il avait signé. C'était trop tard, tout était finit.

Il se mordit la lèvre si fortement pour ne pas pleurer, qu'elle saigna. Du sang s'écoula jusqu'à la pointe de son menton mais il l'enleva rapidement. Bientôt, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et il se laissa submerger par la douleur d'avoir perdu sa liberté. Il s'essuya le visage comme il put du revers de ses mains, mais une goutte de sang tomba quand même sur le papier qui s'embrasa, ne choquant même pas Draco qui commençait à avoir l'habitude des flammes.

Le papier se consuma rapidement en cendres rougeoyantes qui s'envolèrent librement devant lui avant de retourner vers la paume de sa main, qu'il avait ouverte entièrement. Les cendres formèrent une sphère noire et rouge flottant juste au-dessus du creux de sa main. Émerveillé, il ne capta pas le danger quand les petits bout de papier encore un peu rouges devinrent noir et se posèrent dans sa paume. Il ne capta toujours pas le danger quand les morceaux noircis rentrèrent dans sa peau jusqu'à disparaître. Il sentit le danger quand ils réapparurent sous forme de tatouages lui prenant l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Un serpent formant un nœud de huit dont la queue sortait de la bouche d'un crâne. (Dis-donc, ça me dit quelque chose ce tatouage xD)

« Morbide. »

C'était la seule pensée qu'il avait quand il voyait le tatouage. Ah non, il y avait aussi « marquée comme du bétail ». Mais il n'eut que le temps de penser ça quand une douleur bien connu maintenant se fit de nouveau ressentir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Son corps se courbatura, ses veines pulsèrent et il préféra se laisser tomber la tête contre le mur derrière le lit pour s'assommer plutôt que d'encore supporter la douleur.

La souffrance mêlée à la peur et au choc fit que comme il le voulut il s'évanouit immédiatement, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

Totalement absent, il ne sut jamais que les deux policiers Weasley et Londubat vinrent le sortir du lit d'hôpital et l'emmener à sa cellule. Non, il ne le sut jamais car quand il fut réveillé il était dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, où se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur, Harry Potter, l'homme à cause de qui, il avait eu si mal. L'homme qui le kidnappait aux yeux et à la de tous. L'homme qui était un démon. L'homme qui disait l'aimer.

Eh bien, cet homme avança sa main pour continuer à le laver et calmer la douleur qu'il ne ressentait même plus, aujourd'hui habitué. Pourtant il accueillit la main avec chaleur, tout de même heureux de ne plus avoir en lui cette douleur. Il le laissa lui câliner sa joue, son visage, son cou et le reste du corps. Tout s'apaisait. Il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait près à se rendormir avec cette chaleur qui lui transmettait la rugueuse main. Il somnolait et se laissa traîner hors du bain, où sans réagir il se laissa habiller. Enfin presque. Le dernier vêtement -à savoir un chemise- n'eut pas le temps d'être boutonnée.

Sans signe précurseur, il sortit de sa torpeur et en retrouvant ses esprits jusqu'alors embrumés, jeta les mains devenues importunes loin de lui, tout en lançant un regard noir qui aurait glacé n'importe qui… Sauf son opposant. Il se colla contre le lavabo humide de vapeur d'eau, faisant coller la belle chemise blanche contre son dos. Il s'éloigna du brun qui ricana d'amusement mais qui se cala tout de même contre la paroi du mur en face du blond. Il resta donc à une distance raisonnable dans ce petit espace qu'était cette salle de bain.

« - Ne me touches pas ! Tu m'as laissé souffrir !

\- Hmm. Si tu veux tout savoir le procès s'est très bien passé.

\- Arrêtes de m'ignorer !

\- Dis-donc, tu ne donnes que des ordres. Crois-tu qu'à un moment je vais accepter de t'obéir ? Sinon pour revenir au procès, toi et ton ami êtes libres, même si tu le savais déjà pour ton ami. Tu ne crois pas que je mérite une récompense ?

\- R-Recules-toi ! Ne t'a- t'approche pas ! Bégaya-t-il avec faiblesse. »

Même à lui ça n'avait pas été convaincant. Il se laissa défaillir dans les bras musclés, et si une partie de lui en était plus qu'heureuse parce que même si le démon s'était tenu pas très loin, la douleur était revenue, amoindrit certes mais toujours là, c'était aussi parce que cela faisait du bien d'être désiré. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas être manipulé, ni ne plus avoir de liberté. Alors quand, Harry l'embrassa, et qu'il faiblit devant le bonheur procuré, il finit par se débattre et le repousser. Quand il fut assez loin pour avoir les idées à peu près claires, il reprit.

« - Comment peux-tu croire que je vais me laisser faire ?

\- Tu te laissais faire il me semble, enfin presque. En tout cas, il ne reste presque plus rien de ta soi-disant résistance. Tu accepteras bientôt d'être totalement à moi. Sourit-il avec suffisance. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer !

\- J'ai eu mal pendant au moins une semaine par ta faute ! S'énerva pour reprendre contenance.

\- Ne t'en prend pas à moi, je t'avais prévenu et c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. S'approcha doucement, le brun.

\- Mais ça ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps ?! »

S'écria-t-il avec hystérie, ne s'occupant même pas de voir que l'autre se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tellement qu'Harry put lui toucher le bras, apaisant aussitôt le blond qui le rejeta tout de même pour garder les idées claires, faisant rire moqueusement le brun.

« - Non, au fil du temps tu auras de moins en moins besoin que je te touche, bientôt tu auras juste besoin de m'avoir près de toi, ensuite tu pourras aller plus loin et enfin, tu pourras aller où bon te semble.

\- Alors je ne serais pas obligé de rester avec toi toute ma vie ? S'exclama-t-il avec espoir.

\- C'était juste une expression. Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. Tu resteras l'éternité avec moi, puisque grâce à moi, tu es immortel. Grogna le démon. »

Au moins cela répondait à certaines de ses questions pour l'instant. Mais la lueur de possessivité qui brillait dans les yeux verts lui fit plaisir, et cela lui fit peur. Si bien, qu'il colla encore plus son dos contre le lavabo pour s'éloigner du brun qui revenait à la charge. La main basanée colla son torse contre le sien ce qui l'électrisa. Draco comprit que plus Harry le touchait plus il ressentirait du plaisir et non seulement de l'apaisement. Harry s'approcha de lui, colla sa bouche pulpeuse contre la peau de son oreille et lui chuchota ces mots tout en créant une intimité, accrut par le petit espace de la salle de bain.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Si tu m'obéis, tu seras l'homme le plus heureux du monde. » Étrangement il s'arrêta pour pouffer puis reprit. « Ou plutôt le plus heureux des démons. Au fait jolie tatouage.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla-t-il dans les oreilles de l'autre. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis un démon ?! Non, c'est un blague c'est ça ?! Dis que c'est une blague !

\- Non ce n'est pas une blague. Tu es devenu un démon, et comme c'est mon venin que tu as eu, je dirais qu'au fond de toi tu étais une goule.

\- Quoi ?! Chuchota-t-il, confus.

\- Quand un humain reçoit du venin démoniaque, il prend la nature du démon : succube, goule, vampire, incube, etc.

\- Tu es une goule ? Murmura-t-il en commençant à être effrayer.

\- Moi ? Noooon. Toi, oui !

\- Mais tu as di-

\- Pour toi, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas un démon de bas étage. Mon venin te transforme en ton démon intérieur. Si tu étais né en démon, tu aurais été une goule. C'est simple, non ?

\- Mais-

\- Arrêtes de poser des questions tu me fatigue. On y va. Dépêches toi de t'habiller, puisque tu ne veux pas de mon aide. »

Il ne s'était jamais habillé aussi vite de sa vie. En même temps, le démon après avoir fermé la porte, s'était amusé a reculé pour que la douleur soit plus forte puis revenait pour qu'elle s'amoindrisse. Il était tombé sur un sadique. Voilà, pourquoi il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, essoufflé et constata qu'il était encore en prison. Il était du côté des policiers. En prison mais du côté de la liberté. C'était la salle de bain des gardiens, puisque une pièce adjacente contenait un lit occupé par un homme roux. Tiens, Weasley.

Harry alla le réveiller et Draco attendit en se tenant au mur. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, où ils repartirent vers ce qui semblait être la sortie, laissant le roux prendre une autre direction. Il dut signer un papier qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lire, puis on lui rendit enfin ses affaires. Il n'avait presque rien ; une montre et son manteau qu'il enfila rapidement.

De ce qu'il voyait dehors, il neigeait. C'était rafraîchissant après être resté aussi longtemps en prison. Il seconda le pas du brun, et ils sortirent rapidement. Le démon renifla l'air et eut une moue dégoûté, tandis que lui inspira plein poumon l'air salit par la pollution.

Harry lui dit de rester là, il ne put protester car ce dernier était déjà parti. Il sentit le venin, jusque-là discret, affluer en lui rapidement. Il n'avait pas autant mal qu'avant car la douleur n'était pas aussi violente. Harry n'avait pas menti quand il disait que cela baisserait avec le temps. Il n'avait pas autant mal qu'avant mais c'était déjà assez, il se força à ne pas se tordre de douleur, et préféra se concentrer sur le brun qui marchait vers deux personnes. Deux personnes qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Désobéissant à l'ordre donné, il courut presque vers eux, bien que le fait de se rapprocher de Harry et donc d'avoir moins mal, jouait aussi. Plus il se rapprochait, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient. Sa mère et Blaise semblaient rouge de colère, tandis que Harry qui semblait mené la conversation -et la tenir tout seul-, avait le visage déformé par la cruauté.

Il arrêta de courir sans le vouloir à quelques mètres, n'arrivant pas encore à entendre mais il continua quand même sa marche. Presque à leur hauteur, Harry se tourna vers lui en souriant avec tendresse, puis mit son bras sur ses épaules, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

« - Dis leur que tu pars avec moi. Tu n'as pas le choix sinon tu mourras de souffrance d'être trop loin de moi, et puis comme tu es une goule, je te vois mal dire à ta tendre mère que tu dois manger des humains ! Ah, il y a aussi le fait que je les tuerais tous les deux si tu ne viens pas ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de se retourner vers ses proches, faisant trembler Draco.

\- Je- Je pars avec lui ! Et je vous remercie pour tous ce que vous avez faits pour moi mais j'ai pris ma décision ! Je m'en vais avec lui ! Se reprit-il rapidement. Il ne devait pas flancher, il avait leur vie dans le creux des mains.

\- Mais Draco pourquoi ? Prononça dans un chuchotement sa mère de sa voix douce avec air de profonde tristesse et de joie de le revoir.

\- C'est comme ça.

\- Draco tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! S'exclama pour la première fois le métisse qui foudroya du regard le démon dont le sourire railleur s'agrandit encore, augmentant la fureur de Blaise qui se contenait avec peine.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Au revoir.

\- Draco, s'avança sa mère jusqu'à lui effleurer la joue. Mais la main de sa mère fut arrêtée par celle d'Harry qui la tenait durement par le poignet, choquant les trois personnes.

\- Nous allons y aller. Bonne journée à vous ! Grogna le brun. »

Il n'eut pas la force de voir le regard brisé de sa mère et celui plein de reproche de Blaise. Il ne devait pas céder, il faisait ça principalement pour eux. Une petite larme s'échappa quand même de ses yeux en l'imaginant, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il n'avait même pas la force de se débattre contre la main qui le tirait il ne savait où.

Il essuya la minuscule larme de son menton et s'efforça de n'en pas en laisser couler d'autre. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry l'emmenait dans une ruelle sombre et passablement dénuée de présence humaine. Il ne le découvrit que quand l'homme aux yeux verts le plaqua contre le mur de vielles briques. De surprise il tomba au sol, et la peur du choc lui fit fermer les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, la ruelle avait disparu, il ne restait qu'un sol fait de dalles rouges sang. Il releva la tête, étonné de ne pas avoir beaucoup de luminosité. Il écarquilla les yeux, et eut un mouvement de recul mais il se remit bien vite debout en voyant ce qui se tenait derrière lui.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Mais vraiment rien. Seulement un brouillard noir qui semblait froid. Cela ressemblait au néant de ses rêves mais le réel était bien plus effrayant. Il remarqua enfin la présence de Harry qui lui sourit moqueusement bien qu'avec une pointe d'affection. Il lui prit l'épaule entre ses longs doigts épais qui attirèrent un frisson au blond.

Harry fit glisser sa paume le long du bras de Draco qui se laissa faire, puis vint lui prendre doucement la main dans la sienne pour le tirer à sa suite. Le blond trouvait que le brun était plus doux, plus amoureux. Parce que non, il n'avait pas oublié la déclaration qui, sans mentir, n'était pas s'en effet sur lui.

Il se faisait tirer par le brun, et serrait fort sa main. Il ne voyait que des dalles et du vide, impossible de ne pas au moins frissonner de frayeur en s'imaginant tomber dans le vide. Alors oui, il s'accrochait désespérément à cette main. Mais il se détendit et remarqua qu'en fait s'était juste un brouillard qui l'entourait. Il n'allait pas tomber, puisque Harry illuminait le chemin, ne montrant que des dalles certes, mais un sol, donc il fallait s'estimer heureux. Plus tranquille, il se dit qu'ils avançaient quand même drôlement vite, limite en train de courir.

« - Pourquoi on est aussi pressé ?

\- Mes fans vont bientôt arriver ! Et je veux t'avoir pour moi toute la soirée !

\- Tes fans ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant en voyant l'allusion que faisait le démon même s'il ne la releva pas.

\- Oui, des démones. Ah, on arrive enfin ! »

Et comme par magie -ce qui était sûrement la cas- le brouillard s'estompa et il découvrit un palais ancien entouré d'immenses jardins. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'ils viennent de là maintenant qu'il pouvait voir sans le brouillard. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de le faire visiter, qu'il l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur par l'immense porte ouverte qui débouchait dans un grand hall en pierre. Ce château lui rappelait les châteaux écossais. Ils entrèrent et Draco remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, se demandant pourquoi, il se souvint soudainement.

 _« Je veux t'avoir pour moi toute la soirée ! »_

Comment ça _soirée_ ? C'était le matin ! Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était vrai qu'il faisait trop sombre pour être en plein jour, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui, on était dans le monde des démons, peut-être que c'était tout le temps comme ça.

« - Harry, pou-

\- Redis-le !

\- Heu... Harry ?

\- Encore. Demanda-t-il en se collant à lui avec des yeux brillants.  
\- Harry.

\- Enco-

\- J'ai une question.

\- Pose-là, soupira le démon en s'éloignant de lui. Apparemment, il était déçu. Draco le trouvait presque mignon.

\- On n'est pas le matin ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de te le dire. Ici il fait nuit quand il fait jour chez les humains et inversement. »

Il reparti en le tirant car ayant toujours leur mains liées. Étonnant Draco, il se retourna et lui vola un baiser puis recommença à marcher. Draco sourit, étrangement content en se touchant les lèvres. Plus il restait avec le démon, moins il le trouvait méchant. Maintenant, il était persuadé que les menaces proférées à l'encontre de sa mère et de Blaise était fausses, et quand faite, il ne les avait faits que pour l'avoir. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des illusions mais il en était persuadé. Bah, il n'aurait qu'à poser la question.

Alors cette fois, il le suivit de bonne grâce, content qu'on est fait tout ça pour lui. À peine avait-il pensé ça qu'Harry le lâcha lui faisant faire une moue tristounette qu'il ne vit pas puisqu'il ne se retourna pas et continua à marcher, Draco sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta soudain quand on commença à distinguer des bruits de... sabots contre le sol.

« - Putain mais pourquoi Pan est encore debout ?! Râla le démon tout en intriguant Draco. »

Pan ?! Comme le dieu grec ?! Il fallait qu'il voie à quoi il ressemble ! Il n'eut le temps que de voir une patte velue approcher qu'il se fit enfermer dans... dans une cuisine. Ok.

« -Putain, ça aurait pas pu être une chambre ?! »

Une chambre ?! Euh... Non, c'était très bien comme ça ! C'était bien les cuisines, mieux qu'une chambre où il aurait finis nus et auraient utilisés l'expression « Et plus si affinités »...

« -Tant pis on fera avec. »

Pas trop d'accord... C'était pas tout ça mais lui il ne voulait pas que sa première fois avec le démon se passe ici ! Ils pouvaient encore chercher, non ? Après tout une chambre ce n'était pas si mal...

Il se fit coller contre le plan de travail, d'où le démon poussa tous les couteaux et autres ustensiles, faisant un boucan incroyable, mais le brun avait l'air de s'en ficher, totalement concentré sur le blond, qui se sentit rougir sous le regard intense. Regard qui finit par s'adoucir. Un nez vint se coller à son cou, et une grande inspiration fut prise attirant un léger frisson de bien-être.

Des doigts commençaient à voyager en dessous des vêtements, effleurant la peau qui frémissait doucement à leur passage délicieux. Pendant les découvertes des doigts sur le corps de Draco, une bouche vermeille vint grignoter les oreilles puis le cou dont la chair qui le narguait à se tendre sous le plaisir. La douce bouche emporta avec elle ses dents pour migrer vers la mâchoire carrée puis la joue, où cette fois ce fut une langue taquine qui joua sur l'épiderme sensible. Laissant derrière-elle des traces chaudes refroidit par l'air plus frais.

Le corps se tortillait sous les attouchements fait pour le charmer auxquels il succombait sans s'en rendre compte. Les traitements picoraient toujours un peu plus de peau, prodiguant de doux traitements qui l'amadouaient. Draco se sentit chavirer par les touchers à différentes pressions, différentes températures, le faisant geindre de plaisir, ce qui résonnait agréablement aux oreilles d'Harry.

Il savait que s'il succombait aussi bien c'était à cause du venin qui l'obligeait à fondre sous son toucher, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait aussi la tendresse avec laquelle les doigts enlevaient le manteau et déboutonnait la chemise. Il y avait le regard plein de dévouement qui le caressait sans le toucher. Il y avait trop de détails importants qui lui faisaient ressentir un intense plaisir. Un peu trop peut-être. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux philosophies mais bien à autre chose.

L'heure où le démon se fit plus vorace. Il l'allongea sur le plan de travail, lui enleva le pantalon d'un coup sec, ne le laissant qu'en boxer. Finalement, il le fit s'asseoir et baissa le dernier vêtement qui finit dans un coin. Le démon vint lécher le sexe en érection sur toute la longueur, faisait gémir le blond pour la première fois, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Il se laissa porter par les délices que lui apportait la soyeuse langue, caressant le cuir chevelu brun pour lui signifier d'aller plus vite. La bouche enfourna le gland et descendit lentement, enfonçant le sexe aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, s'arrêtant un peu avant la base, essayant de détendre sa gorge. Sa respiration essoufflée faisait taper le sexe de Draco contre les parois chaudes, le faisant sursauter à chaque fois.

Harry fit quelque allées-retours avant de s'enlever et de se relever, laissant Draco essoufflé autant qu'il l'était. Il avait fait exprès de laisser le blond frustré et s'en réjouissait. Il le contempla un instant, heureux de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Cet ancien humain était fait pour lui, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Plus qu'à le faire tomber amoureux autant que lui l'était.

Du côté de Draco qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration hachée, il remarqua quelque chose qui fit froncer ses sourcils ; pourquoi Harry était-il encore habillé alors que lui non ? Il le lui fit la remarque ce qui fit que éclater de rire le brun qui remédia à la situation pour plus d'égalité. Mais avant de revenir vers lui il ouvrit un des nombreux frigos présents dans la pièce et au plus grand étonnement du blond, en sortit une plaquette de beurre.

Une fois fait il se rapprocha, posa la plaquette sur le plan de travail et sensuellement lui prit la taille pour le coller à lui et l'embrasser. Le blond content de son traitement répondit ardemment au baiser qui embrasait ses reins. Harry faisait danser sa langue avec la sienne et mordillait sa lèvre du bas. Il jouait littéralement avec lui et Draco se sentait l'âme d'un jouet entre ses mains.

Les gémissements du blond plaisaient au brun mais ils sentaient tous les deux qu'il fallait passer à l'étape supérieure. Draco comprit alors l'utilité du beurre et sentant un doigt "beurré" venir titiller son intimité après qu'on l'ait allongé sur le dos.

Une jambe maintenue par Harry tandis que l'autre était négligemment repliée, le pied à plat sur la table qui était un peu trop petite pour la longévité de son corps mais il ne s'en plaignait aucunement, ses pensées trop orientées vers le second doigt ajouté qui l'incommodait autant qu'il le faisait voir des étoiles.

Ces doigts agiles, étiraient ses chairs brûlantes le plus rapidement possible. Et ils firent du bon travail car il sentit à peine l'intrusion du troisième doigt, sentant seulement une poussée plus profonde, se rapprochant de sa prostate qui au début n'était que frôlée -le rendant fou et frustré au passage. La bosse fut grâce au dernier membre ajouté, malmené par les attouchements. L'action contracta tous les muscles du blond sous la décharge électrique et il gémit langoureusement son plaisir, lequel permit de tirer un sourire victorieux au brun manipulateur de blond.

Ce-dernier s'amusa encore quelques temps avec ses membres, fins mais nombreux, nichés dans l'intimité de Draco. Il finit par les retirer, jugeant qu'il étant temps pour son plaisir à lui. Il sourit en entendant le râle mécontent. Donc, après les avoir retiré, il descendit le Malfoy à terre puis le retourna de façon à ce qu'il est le ventre et les avant-bras plaqués sur la table et ses fesses relevées vers lui.

Harry remonta encore les fesses de manière à ce que Draco soit sur la pointe des pieds. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Ça devait lui faire plaisir de le voir comme ça. Il allait avoir des courbatures aux jambes.

Harry lui ne s'en souciait pas, préférant se concentrer à s'enfoncer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal, ce qui arriva tout de même, le faisant couiner de douleur. Il attendit quelques secondes et reparti quand il se sentit moins enserré dans l'étroit tuyau. Il réussit avec beaucoup de patience, à se positionner jusqu'à la garde. Il patienta encore un peu et commença finalement à se mouver dans l'antre.

Draco sentait des fourmillements dans ses avant-bras et son ventre râpé contre le bois de la table mais il s'en contre-fichait, totalement focalisé sur les coups de boutoir contre sa prostate qu'on lui prodiguait sans relâche depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il ne faisait que gémir le nom de son amant en plus des mots incompréhensibles mais ça aussi ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sous les monter de plaisir incessantes, le blond se contracta autour du sexe du brun et jouit. Il s'écroula de fatigue après avoir jouit mais n'eut pas le droit au repos car son amant qui lui n'avait pas atteint la jouissance, continuait à le pilonner sans merci. Son écroulement ne plût pas à Harry qui empoigna ses coudes et les maintint en arrière, forçant son corps à se relever face à la position. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds -endoloris d'ailleurs- il faisait pile la taille pour que son sexe frotte contre la table, le masturbant et redonnant vie à ce-dernier.

La tête rejetée en arrière il criait à s'en arracher les cordes-vocales. Malgré ses yeux clos, il sentait ses cheveux chatouiller et se coller à la peau de son visage et de son cou à cause des élans brusques du brun.

Brun qui finit pas craquer et jouir aussi loin qu'il put, remplissant l'intimité du liquide chaud. Draco sentit un profond plaisir à se sentir empli mais n'obtint pas le deuxième orgasme tant désiré. Non, il ne sentit que le brun s'effondrer sur lui et tenter de reprendre son souffle. Mais Harry finit par se relever, encore un peu essoufflé- et assit Draco sur le meuble en bois, le faisait un peu grimacer d'inconfort.

« Soulages-toi Draco. »

Draco obtempéra avec un peu de gêne. Et à l'aide des caresses d'Harry en plus des siennes, il vint rapidement, pour la deuxième fois. Éreintés, ils se serrèrent l'un contre-l'autre pour capturer la chaleur qui s'échappait d'eux et la maintenir. Les mains pâles de Draco s'accrochaient au grand dos et aidaient au propriétaire du dit dos à se tenir debout sur ses jambes fatiguées. Les deux respiraient bruyamment mais sentaient l'heureux sommeil se répandre partout dans leur corps, les engourdissant.

Ils somnolaient chacun dans les bras de l'autre et luttaient pour ne pas totalement s'endormir dans cette cuisine. Harry finit par s'éloigner et partit chercher toutes leurs affaires d'un pas lent qu'il ramena sur Draco qui les retint contre son torse avec sommeil. Premièrement assit sur la table, il fut soudainement dans les bras de Harry, une main dans le milieu du dos et une sous les genoux. Finalement, il laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse imberbe du brun.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence confortable et comme il fut court, ils purent se reposer rapidement dans la première chambre inoccupée. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, et Draco éjectant les vêtements dans un coin pour pouvoir mieux se coller à Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras tièdes. Ils se sentaient bien. Mais un doute prit soudain le blond et l'empêcha de se reposer.

« - Harry ? Demanda Draco en brisant finalement le silence.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu les aurais vraiment tués si j'avais refusé de signer ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ça maintenant ? Souffla de fatigue le brun dans le cou pâle.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Non. Cela aurait été débile. Je n'allais pas repartir sans toi et je ne voulais te forcer. Ne pas totalement te forcer. Se reprit-il après le haussement septique du sourcil presque blanc. Mais en tout cas tuer ceux que tu aimes ne m'aurait permis que de te braquer contre moi, ce que je ne voulais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait le chantage ?

\- Eh bien, j'étais un peu trop impatient de t'avoir en te voyant la toute première fois, alors j'ai utilisé la carte du chantage, pas la mieux pour t'avoir mais la plus rapide.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Dit enfin Draco après avoir rigolé doucement.

\- Je t'expliquerais une autre fois.

\- Je pourrais revoir mon ancien chez-moi ?

\- Quand tu pourras t'éloigner suffisamment, oui. En attendant, il te faudra téléphoner. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu t'habitue au venin plus rapidement que n'importe quel humain. Crut-il bon de rajouter en voyant la tête du blond. Mais je me demandais, ça ne t'intéresse pas d'en savoir plus sur ton type de démon ?

\- Tu m'expliqueras une autre fois. Répéta malicieusement Draco.

\- Draco. Changea brusquement de ton le brun. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué cette fille ou c'est vraiment parce que tu étais au mauvais endroit ?

\- C'est un secret Harry. Mais sans vouloir trop me dévoiler, elle l'avait mérité.

\- Je m'en doutais depuis que je t'ai défendu. »

Souffla Harry avant de l'embrasser chastement puis plus brusquement. Draco se sentit un peu inquiet pour sa santé physique en sentant quelque chose de dur buter contre son bas-ventre. Il allait le tuer. Comment c'était possible d'avoir encore de l'énergie ?

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Un commentaire ou j'envoie Harry !  
**

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne savent tout simplement pas quoi mettre, je vous propose d'écrire lequel, entre tous les persos, vous avez préféré ou bien détesté.**_

 _ **ENCORE UNE CHOSE TRÈS IMPORTANTE ! JE N'ÉCRIRAIS PAS PENDANT UN MOMENT CAR JE ME SUIS AUTO DÉFIÉE DE POSTÉ 10 HISTOIRES (celle-ci ne compte pas, même si au début si) SUR LES COUPLE SASU/NARU ET DRARRY (sauf deux il me semble) AVEC OU NON PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES ET JE LES POSTERAI UNE FOIS PAR JOUR ! DÉFIS INUTILE MAIS LUDIQUE ! SI J'OUBLIE PAS VOUS AUREZ LES RÉSUMÉS DANS PAS LONGTEMPS SUR MON PROFIL ET QUE SI VOUS VOULEZ VOIR UNE HISTOIRE EN PARTICULIER COMMENCER AVANT LES AUTRES DÎTES LE MOI ! AU PLAISIR DE VOUS VOIR LES LIRE ET LES COMMENTER !  
**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis,**_

 _ **Léchouilles Baveuses,**_

 _ **Écrit à la Plume. (l'arrêt de majuscule fait du bien aux yeux xD)  
**_


End file.
